With the constant extension and popularization of the liquid crystal display (LCD), the display performance of LCD becomes demanding. For example, a transflective LCD still can provide a clear display performance under the direct sunlight outdoors, so that it is widely applied to the field of LCD.
During the manufacturing process of the TFT array substrate of the transflective LCD, it requires a plurality of masks to execute photo-lithography processes. Especially after forming the transparency pixel electrodes, it needs an additional process to form the reflecting layer; however, the more masks, the more costs during the manufacturing process of the TFT, and it also increases the manufacturing time and complexity.
Thus, among the traditional techniques, due to the specifically additional mask to form the reflecting layer, it complicates the process of the TFT array substrate of the transflective LCD and boosts the manufacturing difficulty and costs, so that the production difficulty of the LCD is increased.